black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
XIII Dirty Words
I Learned All 13 One Way or Another # Don't List The Words Here # If The Words Get Listed Here Delete Them Fast # If Deletion Don't Work Crash The Uplink # If All 3 of Those Things Fail My God Help Us All These XIII Words Are Capable of Starting A Nuclear War Unless Your Laying Flat On Your Back After Being Knocked By Airship XIII You Don't Got What I Had Hopefully That Fate Can Be Altered We Know Them As XIII In late June 2014, the group renamed itself ad-Dawlah al-Islāmiyah (lit. Islamic State or IS), declaring itself a worldwide caliphate. The name "Islamic State" and the group's claim to be a caliphate have been widely rejected, with the UN, various governments, and mainstream Muslim groups refusing to use the new name.The group's declaration of a new caliphate in June 2014 and its adoption of the name "Islamic State" have been criticised and ridiculed by Muslim scholars and rival Islamists both inside and outside the territory it controls All of Which Got Absolutely No News Coverage In The Mainstream American Media Another Major Attack Against These Assholes Is The Name Designated To Them By The American Remnant We Call Them XIII Because 13 Lines of Source Code Is All We Know About Them Each One Capable of Triggering A Fucking Nuke Somewhere On Earth YOUR TRAINING XIII ? ? BACK THAT UP MOTHER FUCKER ! ! XIII Is The Largest Terrorist Group On The Planet The military has tried to convince the news media from that day forward that the object found near Roswell was nothing more than a weather balloon.Which Is True But The Weather Balloon Was A Weather Weapon Similar To The One Used To Kill Caylee Anthony The President Likely Thought That Due To The Secrecy Surrounding Those Types of Weapons We'd Never Find Out Naming Operations After Cartoons Are We Now I Have One of Those Cartoons Now I Know Why Casey Was Targeted The Way She Was I Wonder What Episode of Popeye Caylee Was Watching When The Area Flooded Casey Anthony Is A Clone That's What I Thought Too But It's Possible She Survived The Flood Because She May Not Have Had Access To Car At The Time They Would've Targeted Roads Bridges Anything of Value She Likely Survived Because No One Cared Cars Sink But If Casey Anthony Can Swim That Would Explain It And I'm Sure She'd Have Done Anything To Save Caylee The Government Needs To Be Stopped Before Anymore Families Are Affected By These Secrets I Don't Have Anyone In My Family That I Can Rely On Most Fathers Don't Set Fire To Their Daughter's Truck WTF Is Wrong With You Price Your Daughter Could've Been In That Truck Yes of Course I Can Build The Same Thing I Have Omni-Tools Atomic Engineering Is One Badass Mother Fucker So Badass My Truck Is A Clone of Chole's Truck I Simply Copied The Platform From Scrap I Recovered From The Junkpit Do You Know I Had To Manually Assemble Each Part And I Still Had Trouble Finding Out Where Each Part Goes I Had To Assemble "All That" Then I Had To "Put All That Together" Correctly I Had Trouble Doing That A Lot of It Wielding And Soldering All of Which Could Be Done With The Same Tool Having Access To Working Vehicle of Any Kind Is A Very Critical Component For Survival Where I Come From Because It's Cold At Pulse-Fal'Cie And The Heater Is The Most Critical Component of Any Motor Vehicle And At That Point I Had Assembled A Motor Vehicle Only To Watch It Burn I WILL WATCH MY COUNTRY BURN I DO NOT CARE ANYMORE There Has To Be A Way To Delete Our Birthrights If It's Not Approved By The President It's Bull$hit My Name Is Not Barrack Obama or Alex Hunter But Good Luck Proving That DON'T EVER PUT A VITAL RECORD ON THE INTERNET That Must've Been Funny When Her First Name Was Tina It Was Likely Raining Metal In Aleppo H.A.W.X. Bombs The Escort With The Biggest Bomb In The World GOD I LOVE THIS GAME BECAUSE IT's A GAME YOU SICK FUCK DON'T GOT ANYMORE FUCK YOU ! BURN ALL THE SIMS ! !